1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device in which a shift member is turned to change a shift position.
2. Related Art
In a shift lever device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-119382, a shift lever is inserted through a shift groove of a guide plate so as to be capable of turning, and the shift groove is provided with an automatic transmission mode selection area and a manual transmission mode selection area. In the shift groove, the automatic transmission mode selection area and the manual transmission mode selection area are placed in communication with each other by a communication area, and the guide plate is provided with an adjacent portion that is adjacent to the automatic transmission mode selection area, the manual transmission mode selection area, and the communication area.
However, in this shift lever device, sometimes it is necessary to reduce the size (reduce the scale) of the guide plate in the direction along the shift groove (along the in-plane direction of the guide plate). In such cases, the strength of the adjacent portion decreases if the adjacent portion is reduced in size along the shift groove direction when the reduction in size of the guide plate along the shift groove direction, so there is a possibility of the adjacent portion being unable to efficiently restrict turning of the shift lever.